Warm Hugs and Sweaters: Christmas Collection
by Marlene101writes
Summary: (Gift-fics to my friends only) These are short events that happen either before, during, or after Christmas. Each short story will have different characters doing different events with each other as friends or a couple. Note that some of these stories will have het, yaoi and/or yuri so don't say I didn't warn you.{Couples varied}*Warnings in the stories*
1. Cuddling Unicorns

Warm Hugs and Sweaters: Christmas Collection

Part 1- Cuddling Unicorns

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own the show nor its characters as it belongs to its rightful creator. I own the plot/idea of this oneshot and nothing more._

_**(-=-=-=-=-**_)

_**Warnings**__: Nothing M-rated on this one. Just some fluff, maybe some profanity and that's pretty much it really. Oh, probably a little hint of boy love but not a lot really._

_**(-=-=-=-=-**_)

_**Author's Notes**__: This is a Gift-fic for my dear friend, Shoe(aka RedShoeParade) because why not? She's an awesome and sometimes derpy friend that deserves to have a gift-fic of her (and mine) favorite Riding(gay) Duel team, Team Unicorn! I hope you enjoy this derpy fic I wrote for you, Shoe!_

_**(-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**_)

There was whistling in the warm hallway followed by footsteps with a light but almost audible thuds as it comes on contact with the carpet floor which it was warm as well. The blonde male in his regular pajamas was drying his hair with his mint green towel as he continued to walked down in the hallway as he reached to his room.

"Ahhh~. That was a refreshing. I wanted to stay there for a little longer in the shower but I shouldn't waste a lot of hot water since I'm not alone in this vacation house.,"the blonde male whispered to himself as he reached for his room key in his pocket and placed it in the key hole,"I think I should sleep after I finish up fixing th- huh? That's weird... I could've sworn it would open the door. Let me try again... There we go!"

The blonde man open the door successfully and as he opened it, he saw his red head friend laying on blonde man's bed upside down while watching the some show on TV. The moment he saw him, he let out a fake and loud cough to get his friend's attention which he did as he turned around to the source of it. The red head simply said "Hello" as he got up and stare at him more properly. To Breo's anticipation, he let out a sigh and asked,"What are you doing in my bedroom Andore?"

"Relaxing and watching TV.,"Andore replied like everthing is normal in this room.

"I can see that. How did you _entered_ into my room? Because my door was obviously was locked when I left and went to take a shower."

"I know that. I used the spare room key for entering your room and chill here for awhile, ya know."

"Well at least you didn't break the doorknob like the _last time_ you did when we were at Jean's place. Remember?"

"Hey! At least I fixed it."

"Whatever. You should get out before I call Jean to drag your butt outta here."

"Who called my name?,"the black haired man questioned as he came out underneath Breo's bed which caused the blonde man to shriek in terror.

"What the hell are you doing under my bed!?"

"Oh. _Salut_ Breo. I was reading a novel under your bed for peace and quiet."

Breo was speechless for a while but shook his head to snap out of it and continued to ask more questions to Jean.

"Why can you go to your room and do it there?,"the blonde man started to rub his forehead with confused and a little frustration in his mind.

"Well the reason why is because...uh...to tell you the truth, I really have no idea why I'm here but I have a feeling about it though..."

"You basically followed Andore here in my room and decided to chill here too, huh?"

"In a way, yes."

Breo just stood there in the doorway for quite some time now with such amazement in his mind as well as processing on what it's actually going on here. He shook his head once more and let out a deep and long sigh in defeat.

"You know what guys? Y'all can chill here in my room but first things first. Jean can you please get out under my bed? If your gonna stay here in my room at least do me a favor and get out of under my bed please."

"Sure. I'm starting to get some dirt on me anyways."

Jean crawled out underneath Breo's bed, stood up and dust himself off with his free hand. Once he did that, he laid near to his red headed teammate on the bed and both of them stared at Breo which he was slightly smiling at his team leader's kind action.

"Thank you, Jean.,"the blonde man stated.

"_De rien._,"Jean replied with a small simle.

"You don't mind if we stay here in your room? We could leave and go to our own rooms if you want us to.,"Andore and Jean waited for Breo's response which they became astonished by it.

"Well since y'all are here already, there's no point to say no to you guys. I don't mind what you do as long you do anything absurd, alright?"

They expected him to go one of his littles fits but instead he decided to let it slide since there is no point to tell them to go away and such. Breo told them to continue on what their doing but not letting Jean to do _his thing_ since Breo knew what happened earlier. The blonde man carefully got on at the end of his bed with his friend's bare feet that are somewhat in the way that is stopping him to continue in that direction. The blonde man cleared his throat once more which, again, Andore looked up and realized that his bare feet are in the way. He move his feet which granted his blonde friend to crawl through and sit in the middle between Andore and Jean who are still watching a show that doesn't interest Breo.

"Yo, Andore. Why are you bare footed? You know it's cold this time year, don't ya?,"the blonde man asked with a concerned tone in his voice.

"I know it's cold but I can't help it. I like being bare footed in the house because no one can say anything about it.,"the red head comment about this particular topic that his blonde friend brought up.

"_C'est un mensonge!_ I tell several times to wear socks on every time I catch you doing something with your bare feet yet you do not do it what I ask you to do, Andore.,"Jean countered his red head teammate's comment.

"_Pues lo siento_, Jean. I did listen to you and did what you said, but I felt a little uncomfortable in them and took them which at the same time you come in and tell to put them on."

"_Ouais c'est vrai_. How do I know you're not lying to me and Breo?"

"I'm telling you the truth, Jean! I would never, ever lie to any of you. If you want to know that I'm not lying, look into my eyes and tell me that I'm lying to you."

Jean scoffed at Andore's "bluff" and stared at him in his light hazel eyes as well the other one did the same thing. Both of them stared at each other for awhile now which cause them to be almost leaning in with their lips barely touching but was interrupted by Breo's fake cough. Both of them looked at their blonde friend who has a "Don't do that while I'm here" expression on his face which cause the other two look away in opposite directions, blushing with embarrassment and saying sorry in their native language. Breo didn't mind this type of stuff happening in front of him but he has his own limits when it happens too often.

"I don't mind you guys doing that but, come on man, this is my room which I am letting you stay here, m'kay? You guys can do that on your own time, not mine. Anyway, it's getting pretty late so I'm going to sleep and please keep the noise level down because I don't wake up in a bitter mood and snapping at you two through the whole day tomorrow.,"the blonde male announced to his friends.

Andore and Jean both nodded in an agreement and told him sweet dreams after he got under his blanket and slept afterwards.

_**(~~~~~~~~)**_

An hour and thrity minutes have passed by and the two remaining teammates started to get sleepy and catch themselves to stay awake until the unicorn man said,"We should probably sleep here for tonight, Jean."

"You think Breo is going to be mad at us if sees us sleeping along side him? I know he said we can stay here and all but I don't think he mentioned anything about leaving here once we're done being in his room.,"the black haired man recited from his thoughts.

"Maybe he was tired during the day and decided to go along with it that comes in his way. I don't know if that's what happen but I'm certain about it. Of course, it's just me."

"Well for now I'm going with what you said, Andore. Still...I'm not sure about sleeping with him and having him yelling at us in the morning. Andore?"

Jean notice some movement on the bed and looked around whose doing it which he realized that it was his red hed friend moving on the bed. Before Jean can say anything else, the red head plotted himself on Breo who didn't notice the extra weight on his chest. Jean could feel his blood running cold after witnessing that happening in front of his eyes. While the Andore was making himself comfortable, the team leader quickly yet carefully crawled on bed and came near to Andore who was still getting comfortable before he sleeps.

"What the hell are you doing?,"he whispered angrily.

"Getting ready to sleep.,"Andore quietly responded in calm voice.

"Have you ever thought about how Breo is going to-!"

Andore leaned in and gave his team leader a little sweet kiss on the mouth to make him stop talking which it actually worked and caused Jean to blush furiously and covering his mouth with one hand. Andore simply smiled at his success and leaned in Jean's ear, saying something that convinced him to stay here and sleep along side with him and Breo. Jean laid near his teammates and want to say something else but he quickly notice that the red head fell asleep quietly and content. The team leader decided to let it go for now and deal with it later since he's eyes are starting to get heavy and getting very sleeply. He slowly closed his eyes and started to dirtf to sleep which later the three men sounded asleep and looked extremely content with each other's presences through the night.

_**(-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**_)

_**Author's Note:**____Reveiw and criticized this story to help me improve my writing skills please. Good or bad ones as long they are not rude or insulting comments. And thank you for taking your time reading this!_


	2. Mistletoe Mayhem

Warm Hugs and Sweaters: Christmas Collection

Part 2- Mistletoe Mayhem

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own the show nor its characters as it belongs to its rightful creator. I own the plot/idea of this oneshot and nothing more._

_**(-=-=-=-=-**_)

_**Warnings**__: This will contain some boy love, some fluff, possible profanity and total a mess of ridiculousness. __**Don't like it? Then DON'T READ IT, FLAME NOR BASH ABOUT IT!**_

_**(-=-=-=-=-**_)

_**Author's Note**__: This is a gift-fic for Mess(aka IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor) because she rocks at writing horror fics of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's and decided to wirte this somewhat cute, romantic-ish Aseirshipping that she she loves so much. Hope you like it Mess!_

_**(-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**_)

The black and blonde duo haired man started to feel curious on what his tricky friend is doing over there in his room for a while now. He wasn't sure about going into his friend's room since he was taught not to invade someone's privacy unless they are doing some contraband activities. He can't help it but to be a nosy person in other people's business and wonder what they're up to. Of course, he can't simply knock on the trickster's door and expect his fellow friend to let him in that easily. No, his friend is a crafty man that can pretty much outwit an intellectual person like he did to a _certain someone_. The tall man have thought about this before which he hasn't getting any ideas on how to enter the trickster's room without being notice, or better yet being too obvious while doing so.

"Hmmmm. What is he up to this time? Tch. He better not be going at _it_ again because he does...ooohhoho he's asking for a major ass kicking if he does.," the black and yellow duo haired man whispered to himself in his threatening voice.

He continued to pace around in the living room for a while until an idea had struck him upside in the head like somebody hit him really hard. Actually, someone _did _hit him upside in the head. The tall man turned around with a bitter expression on his face but quickly changed almost suddenly.

"What the hell are you doing pacing back and forth and mumbling to yourself like _fåne_ in my living room?,"hissing came out from the yellow eyed man with such venom that cause the other man step back when his leader does that.

"... Nothing, Harald.,"he replied cooly with a little pride he can muster.

"That doesn't seem like it was nothing, Dragan. And what were you mumbling about anyways?"

"Well, well, well. I didn't know you were a detective all of the sudden, Mister Twenty Questions. I'm terribly sorry for my suspicious activity, please don't take me away to prison because of my errors."

"You know you're such a comedian when you talk like that, Mister Sassy-Sarcastic Fåne."

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"I would like to know what your mumbling about. Is that wrong for asking that kind of question?"

"If you must know, I was talking about Brave being in his room for four hours straight without leaving his room."

"Well why don't you go check up on him, hm?"

"You can't be serious, Harald. He's a crafty man that can basically outsmart anyone out of anything. May I have to remind you of that horrible incident that happen last Christmas? Do I?"

"I remember what happen but please do not bring that up. I'm still trying to erase that completely from my mind. Yet still, he is our friend and we should at least try to make an effort to confront him."

"What do mean _we_? I not going over there to be humiliated and my self esteem demolished by whatever moves he'll use."

"Really? Fine. Do what you like but I'm going to ask Brave what's going on in his room."

And with that, Harald left the living room and into the hallway with an amazing amount of doors from each side of the hallway. Dragan stood their in his original spot for a while but decided to go to same direction as Harald went but stopped at the beginning of the hallway and slide himself to one of the side of the hallway while pressing his back against the wall. He lean in the hallway enterance with his Rune Eye glowing to listen and see Harald and Brave's conversation.

_**(*-*-*-*-*-*-)**_

"Oh hey Harald. How is it going?," the green eyed man asked in his chirping tone.

"Doing quite well. And you?," the yelleow eyed man asked back.

"Doing great. Why you asked?"

"Well Dragan was worried about you for being in your room for quite some time and I was wondering if you can tell me what you are doing in there?"

"Awww~. Dragy is worried about me, that's adorable. Sorry , Harald, I can't tell you that, it's a secret. But I can give you a little hint about it. It only happens once a year where people get together and celebrate this _holiday_. In fact, this _holiday_ is coming in a couple of days where we invite our guests here to celebrate _it_."

"Could it be...hmmm I don't know... Christmas?"

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner! For your prize, you will get a special gift from a certain someone that is dying to do it to you for years in the Christmas party!"

"What?"

"Oops. I said too much about it. I should finish up on my little project for the Christmas party so if you don't mind, I would like a little privacy, okay? Thanks."

As soon he was about to close the door, he felt resistance on the door which it truns out to be his silver haired leader pushing back on door with his strong force that he could muster. Brave knew something like this would happen so he pull out an object with two silver points sticking out and turn it on which you could hear static noise almost above whisper.

"You sure about doing that, Harald?,"the red and orange duo asked in his austere tone.

Harald quickly pick up the austere tone from his tricky teammate as well with the sound of an all too familiar object that he once encounter during his military training back then. The silver haired man slowly yet carefully moved away from the door and went a couple of steps backwards to avoid any potential actions from his tricky friend.

"I thought so. Well if you don't mind, I like to get back my project for the Christmas party so bye~."

Brave shut the door quite loudly and left the confused yet somewhat angry Swedish man in the hallway which later became filled with laughter by the Norwegian man. The silver haired man turned to his right and saw his teammate laughing at him from what happened moments ago with such a sudden outburst.

"What are you laughing at?,"the Swedish man hissed at the other team members.

"Ohhohoh...that was too precious. Hahaha... The way Brave made you step back without being tough is fucking hilarious..., "the Norwegian man laughed for a while now but was cut off short when the leader stepped on his foot which cause the other man to yelp in pain.

The tall man grabbed his aching foot while hopping on the other foot and yelling curse words in Norwegian as well as insulting to his team leader which doesn't know what half the Norwegian words are or supposed to mean. Harald had other things to do besides standing there and watching Dargan yelling whatever he is saying while hopping in his same position like a crazy idiot, although it was very funny to Harald and would watch this continue on for a little bit longer but he had things to do like preparing the Christmas party which will be held in their place in Sweden.

_**(~~~~~~~~)**_

After three days have passed by, the three members of Team Ragnarok double check everything to see if anything is missing or misplaced from the each section of the party which seems to be in order, well at least to Dragan and Brave.

"Harald, everything looks great and in neat order for the party. There's no need to adjust anything here or anywhere else basically. You need to just let it go and enjoy the party.,"the trickster tried to ease Harald from overworking himself but Harald didn't listen to him.

"Let me try. Hey, Harald," the Norwegian man grabbed Harald and started to shake him aggressively as well as yelling,"There's no more things to add on to this goddamn party, okay!? We got ever single thing fucking covered, inch by inch!"

"Holy shit, bro, don't break the poor guy. He's not _Jack Atlus_ ya know."

"_Kjøter_, I know that. I was putting some sense back into him because he allowed it, Brave."

"Since when did Harald allowed _that_?"

"When he told us that if he begins to behave or started acting like perfectionist then we have to knock some sense into him even it means you have do it _literally_. "

"Oh yeah... But come on, man. Don't hurt the guy. And do you think you can stop shaking Harald? He looks like he's going to be sick."

The Norwegian man stopped and let go of his team leader only because he doesn't want to clean throw-up on the floor and on his Christmas sweater that given by his late mother.

"Oh thank God you let go, Dragan. I was starting to feel a little ill from that shaking you gave me.," the leader clutch his stomach and regaining his blance since he has a weak stomach when it comes sudden shaky movements.

"Uh...yeah. No problem?,"he replied uncertainly.

Right after that statement, the door bell rang a couple of times which it finally stopped when Brave open the door and greeted everyone that was invited from Team 5D's to Team Unicorn and so on. One be one, people went through the doorway by simply greeting back at Brave and to his fellow teammates as each of them gave them a heart warming smile expect for one particular guest that didn't smile with the certain Ragnarok memeber.

"Dragan.,"the Australian man hissed at Dragan.

"Jack.,"Dragan growled with the same amount of venom.

Pretty much everyone else in the room started to groan out of frustration because they know how this is going end like any other event when Dragan and Jack do that usual routine: insult each other, play tricks on each other with whatever they got in the room and, most of all, pointless fights that involves damaging important items and sometimes hurting a near by person or two which often ends with them apologizing to everyone and clean up the mess they made. To everyone, they hope that this would be different than the last time when everyone gather to the Thanksgiving event at some place which they have to pay the damages from the two violet eyed men made after fighting each other recklessly by knocking things down and almost killing some unfortunate person during their fight. It was not pleasant at all and neither was paying for the damages.

"Oh no. No no no no NO! You two are not going to fight each other in my home as well as any other place in this house, _förstå?_ We already had enough of your _löjliga_ fights and it's already worst enough that we have to deal with the aftermath of yours. I swear to God that if you even dare to touch each other for whatever reason, I will unleash unspeakable and horrid things to your pathetic souls and make you two regret it for the rest of your natural lives.,"the leader threatened the violet eyed men which cause them to reconsider their next move before doing so.

"Uh... Can we promise each other not to...fight while we're having our Christmas party, alright?," the Norwegian man carefully place his words so that way he doesn't set off Harald's temper.

"I promise to my Red Demons Dragon card that I, Jack Atlus, will not fight with you nor starting one either.," the Australian man did the same thing as well but with more effort to make it sound better than his "friend's" statement.

"Can we at least shake our hands to seal this agreement, Harald?"

"I wasn't being literal you two but I will do it if both of you do actually fight each other during our Christmas party.,"the silver haired man restated his threat once again but with more seriousness in his voice.

Dragan and Jack quickly shaked their hands to seal the promise between them and announced that they swore to not start their usual routine for this event which everyone sighed in relief and started the party after their announcement.

_**(~~~~~~~~)**_

Tapping was heard across the room to get everyone's attention and to look at the green eyed man doing it very loudly and annoying after several times doing it on the glass cup. The Norwegian grabbed the silverware from his friend's hand and slammed it on the table while saying something in Norwegian. The trickster looked at his friend's action he did and then back to everyone else who was unimpressed by the trickster's tapping.

"Well since I got all of your attention to me which, let's play a new game I created for this event which is called _Spin the Mistletoe.,_" almost everyone spit out their drinks but not as much as Dragan who start to cough while trying to say something but was unable to do so,"It's quite simple really. Everyone but me will be blindfolded with these bandannas I have from my adventures and have all of you to sit down each available chairs you could find with one person standing-"

"Whoa there Brave. Why are you going to be the only one without a blindfold on?," the bright orange haired man asked with uncertainty in his voice.

"Well it's obvious, Crow. I'm going to help out the person who is going to wear this Mistletoe headband I made, be spin around a bunch of times and guide them to the other person that was picked by them and get both of them to kiss."

"But what if these two people are the same gender, can they still kiss each other or what?"

"It doesn't matter who you kiss, you two will kiss and switch seats while still having your blindfolds on so no need to worry about that because this game involves everyone to be quite when someone is picked by the person wearing the headband. Why you asked?"

"Let's just say that I rather kiss something else than being kissed by some people I don't want to make lip contact with someone else."

"Tough luck, Crow. Whether you like it or not, you will still be kissed by somebody. No exceptions whatsoever."

"Well damn son. I'm screwed."

"Your not alone bro. Anyway, let's get this started!"

"...yay..."

Brave gave two bandannas to his teammates then to everyone else in this room which they seem less eager to play this game as they put on the bandanna on their eyes and tying a knot behind their heads while sitting down except for one person. The black haired man was the first one to wear the Mistletoe headband while shivering nervously as Brave helped him putting on the headband.

"I'm not sure about this, Brave. Can I exchange places with someone else, please?,"the black haired man tried to convice Brave but no avail.

"Sorry, Jean. Whoever stands up last is the first one to go so, once again, sorry.,"Brave apologize to Jean about his rule for his new game.

"Well that's just great. But what's done is done."

"Okay, I'm going to spin you around twelve times, stop you on the direction you randomly selected, guide you to the person you selected, kiss them, and switch places with them. It's that simple, okay?"

"Fantastic."

Brave started to spin Jean around a couple of times until Brave stopped him on where he was facing the the blond male sitting there with anticipation. Brave quietly chuckled when he knows who it was and guiding Jean to his selected target which he also helped him with the kiss. The tall blonde male got up as he been kissed and switch places with Jean. After awhile of constant kissing and switching places from one person to another, the man with two colored hair was up next after kissing someone who smelled like lavender with a hint of strawberries.

"You ready to go, Dragy?,"the trickster asked quietly with a chrip in his tone.

"Whatever and don't call me _Dragy_. You know how much I hate that nickname.," Dragan replied with anger in his tone.

"I know. That's why I keep saying it because you look cute when your mad."

"You know you're weird, rigth?"

"Shut up and let spinning commence."

And with that, Brave spin around Dragan and stopped him where he was now standing in front of a certain someone that he had a crush on for a while now which made Brave hatched an idea in his head.

"You stand right there, Dragan Don't move.," Brave commanded.

"What? Why?,"Dragan was confused on what's happening around him.

"Just give me a sec!"

"Brave what the heck are you doing?"

"Just getting something~."

"I don't like where this going."

Brave grabbed someone and Dragan to the lead them into a closet that was big enough for two people only which was the perfect place to let them enjoy with each other alone. He open the door, shove them in there and locked the door from outside. The trickster told everyone from the room to take off their blindfolds which everyone was relieved about this game being over. However, some people notice that two other people are missing in the group and looking around for them but was quickly stopped when the trickster told them to nothing to fear because those two are having some alone time with each other as he chuckled when said that. Everyone looked at each other and wonder what he meant.

"You'll see what I mean later~.,"the trickster said while placing his ear against the closet door to listen in their conversation.

_**(*-*-*-*-*-*-)**_

The two men struggled to take off their blindfold but only one of them was able to take it off completely. The silver haired man tried to open the door but it was locked which a fuastrated sigh escape from his lips. The tall man shouted for some assistance to remove his blindfold off which to his convince, the silver haired man helped him with which it was successful to removed. The tall Norwegian man almost shouted when he saw Harald holding his blindfold in his hand with bewilderment etched to his face by his friend's sudden action.

"Why did you panicked when I took off your blindfold, Dragan?,"the silver haired man questioned his teammate's sudden action.

"I uh... I just notice that we are in a closet. In a really small closet...with you and me...in here. Goddammit.,"the Norwegian man responded rather quietly to avoid eye contact with his leader but fails miserably.

"Nice try. Tell me why you reacted like that earlier and don't try to weasel your way out of this one. I basically know all the tricks that people try to get out the conversation with me. You might as well tell the truth and get out of here quicker."

"... It's rather complicated to say...you wouldn't understand it."

"I wouldn't _understand_ _it? _Are implying that I will not comprehend on what you're about to say? Because if you are, you better restate your excuse or so help me that I will _end_ you where you stand."

"... Fine. The reason I acted like that earlier is because...well..."

"Well what?"

"Well I...l-l-lov...love...y-y-you-u..."

"I didn't quite catch that. Speak a little louder please."

"I said I fucking love you, alright!? I. Love. You! There I said it, I fucking said it! Go on! Make fun of me! I don't give a damn on what you're about t-"

The sliver haired man kissed Dragan to calm him down as well to show affection for him which the Norwegian man was off gaurd by Harald's action. He wanted to push away from Harald but he can't as he was overwhelmed by this passionate kiss between them. The two of them continued to kiss each other for a while until they broke apart from each other and looking in each other's eyes with warmth and desire. Before Dragan can say anything else, a pale figner was place on his mouth and told him to wait one moment before proceeding again.

"Brave if can hear me, I want you to know that you have to let us out eventually no matter what, rigth? If not then we will find a way out of this closet and chase you down like a dirty mutt through the whole town to make you pay for locking us in here for whatever purpose.,"Harald gave a vague yet direct "warning" to his tricky friend who swallowed hard at the other side of the door.

The two of them laughed at him for a while and then continued on with their make out session and as for Brave...he better have his running shoes on just in case if he is being chase by two crazy men with who knows what as weapons.

_**(-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**_)

_**Author's Note:**__ Well I'll be damned. I made this one too long for some reason but oh well. What goes around comes around. I took too long to do this thus making this one long as well. Anyway, please review/criticized my story, good or bad as long the are NOT insults or rude comments. Also, Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to everybody in the world!_


	3. Peppermint Kisses

Warm Hugs and Sweaters: Christmas Collection

Part 3- Peppermint Kisses

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own this show nor its characters as it belongs to its respectful creator. I only own the plot/idea and nothing more._

_**(-=-=-=-=-**_)

_**Warnings**__: None actually... Unless you dislike hetro couples then I highly suggest don't read it. Other than that, there's no trigger warnings here._

_**(-=-=-=-=-**_)

_**Author's Notes**__: This is my final Gift-fic to my dear friend, melananime! Since she wrote me stories of the couples I choose/ship from the "Parings Nobody Likes", I decided to write one back to her with her favorite couple, Coffeebreakshipping{Kazama x Stephanie} because there isn't any of them out there in the Internet and such. This will be my final story for this one util next year. Anyway, I hope you like it Melan!_

_**(-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**_)

"Hello sir, are you ready to order?,"the light brunette woman asked with a slight tone of happiness.

"Hmmm~. I would but I already have it right in front of me.,"the young officer replied in his celver speech which cause the cafe girl to giggle and blush with embarrassment on her face.

"Hehe. Oh stop it you~. But seriously, what would like from the menu?"

"Hmmm...The usual please."

"Okay! It will be out in a momet."

The waitress walked to the kitchen window as she ripped out a piece of paper with some writing on it from her notepad and placed it in front of the kitchen window and ringing the bell couple of times to make sure the employees know that an order needs to be prepared for the costumer. After that, she quickly came back to her "usual" costumer and started the conversation with him.

"So when do get out from work?,"she asked her "usual" costumer with eager in her voice.

"Well, my boss told me to take a personal day off tomorrow since I worked really hard than the other professional security officers combined. It's a good thing he gave me that day off because I really need it.,"he replied while rubbing his back from his long prusuits on his D-Wheel and such.

"That's great because I'm taking a day off tomorrow too! But what I meant to say is: Are you getting off somewhere today?"

"Oh. I get off until midnight so yeah... But we're going to spend time together tomorrow okay, Stephanie?"

"Okay... Where should we meet tomorrow?"

"How about the entrance to my apartment? Say around...ten o'clock in the morning?"

"Sure! Oh wait... I don't know where you live though... Can you write down for me, please?"

"Not a problem."

Stephanie ripped another piece of paper from her notepad and gave it to her costumer to write the direction to his place to visit there tomorrow morning. As soon he started to write it down, the cheif rang the bell a couple of times and yelling "order up" which cause the brunette to quick walk over there and back while saying "thank you" as she place the plate and a cup of coffee in front of him. He smelled the food as he looked up and grabbed it in exchange of giving his address to his favorite waitress with sincere smile just for her only. She began trun red from that sweet smile from her customer with love in his eyes.

"Thanks.," the brunette thanked him meekly.

"You're quite welcome~.,"the officer responded with a sweet tone,"Do you drive a car or motorcycle?"

"Well I drive a car and a scooter but for different reasons. My scooter is for going to work and my car is for going different places in the city to either get something or just to look around for whatever reason. Why you asked?"

"Just asking. You are going to take the car, right?"

"Well of course silly. What makes you think I would take my scooter to your place?"

"I was kidding, Stephanie. Well if you don't mind, I going to eat my meal and head to work after this."

"Don't forget to pay your bill, Kazama."

"Me...forget to pay the bill? When did I ever done that?"

"Do I have to bring it up to refresh your memory?"

"Okay. Point taken."

The two laughed at their own silliness and Stephanie left him alone to finish his meal before his food gets cold. Once Kazama finished his meal, he got tab from the table, to the cashier register, payed off his bill and walked through the open door entrance while waving goodbye to Stephanie. She was in awed when he waved at her and decided to do the same thing before he disappears from her sight. The other cafe employee look at her like if she had a major crush on the security officer or something.

"Hey Stephanie. Yohoo. Earh to the crazy lovestruck chick.,"the employee waved her hand in front of Stephanie's to snap her out of her lovestruck trance.

"Huh, what? What the heck are doing, Milami?,"Stephanie quickly got over the trance and stared at her friend with confusion on her face.

"I was trying to get you back to Earth, Stephanie. That's like your tenth time you do that think everytime you see that guy. You're in love, aren't ya?"

"Maybe..."

"Girl, what didn't tell me? I would've give him your numder and tell him how good you look and stuff."

"Uh... He already has my numder and knows how good I look. In fact, we're dating and I'm going to his place to meet up and go different parts of the city. Plus there's the reason why I don't tell these types of things to you. You can go...a little crazy when I tell you about certain things."

"Really? When have I ever gone utterly crazy?"

"Should I get my list from my from my bag or do I just tell you about the times you went crazy?"

"That bad, huh?"

"Pretty much."

"Well dang son. I didn't know I could be _that_ crazy... Wow."

The two girls stood there in silence while shifting their positions with awkwardness and uneasiness in the air. Their boss yelled at them to get moving and telling them to get back to work. The two girls scurried to their original positions and continue on with their work until their shift was over. When their shift ended, it was getting dark and they waved each other good bye as Stephanie went to her scooter, got on and drove away to her house which was two miles away from her work to her home. Once she got there, she open the garage door and advanced to the garage entrance which she closed the door behind her and placed her scooter near the box of tools while covering it with a sheet to keep off dust and such. Stephanie open the door in the garage that led to a hallway from here to the living room but went to her bedroom instead. She open the door of her bedroom, place her items on the counter and plotted herself on the bed for a while until she shifted her body to lay on her back. The brunette simply stared at the ceiling while thinking of the different possibilities of how their date is going to be like since Christmas is almost over.

"Wow... I wonder what Kazama and I are going to do tomorrow since Christmas is already over. I was going to give him a gift that he always wanted today but...maybe tomorrow when I meet him at his apartment...if I know how to find it that is...,"Stephanie began drifting into sleep as she slowly closes her eyes which she is now asleep.

_**(~~~~~~~~)**_

A buzzing sound appeared in the apartment home of the young security officer who was finishing up his breakfast which it's just cereal with a chopped bananas on it. He quickly got to the source of the sound which it came from the speaker-like buzzer and pressed the button to talk to someone at the end of the line.

"Hello?,"the teal colored haired man answered the call.

"Oh my god. How do I reply back on this thing? Better yet which one do I press to call back? Oh dear, this is not happening...what should I do?,"the nervous yet confused person from the other line began to panic as the person doesn't know how to work with the buzzer thing.

"Stephanie? Is that you?"

"Uh...yes! It's me! How did you notice I was here?"

"I heard you from the other end of the line. You were panicking by the way."

"Oh... So I don't need to press any buttons on this thing then?"

"Haha, no. You're good. I tell my landlord to open the gate for you to enter, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Just give me a sec to talk to them... Okay, they're opening the door so step back please."

The rattling sound was heard from the other side and stopped as Stephanie told him to thank his landlords for opening the gate as well telling him that she will be at his room in a couple of minutes. Minutes passed by as the knocking sound was heard from the other side of the door. The teal haired man opened the door and let Stephanie in his home. She thanked him while slightly bowing to him and continued to walked through the passage until they both reached the slightly spacious living room.

"Wow! This living room is really big! I mean, I didn't mean it like it's small or anything like that! Not at all!," the brunette laughed nervously and blushing with a horrible embarrassment she said to her lover.

"You know Stephanie, you're cute when you make silly mistakes like that. It goes really well with your personality, you know.,"the teal haired man complimented to her which she blushed even more,"Anyway, you can stay here while I change into my causal clothes, okay?"

"Okay."

"It will be quick, I promise."

"I don't mind waiting. Take your time to get ready."

The young officer smiled at her with kindness and left the living room to get dressed for their special date. The brunette simply stood there for a couple of seconds then she went towards the couch and sat on it while patiently waiting for her boyfriend to come out all dressed. Minutes passed by and the teal haired man jumped out of the hallway by saying surprise which caused the brunette to flinch and almost grabbing something to throw at him.

"Oh it's just you, Kazama. You scared the living daylights out of me and almost throwing something at you.," Stephanie began to regain her breath and calming down slowly.

"Oh. I frogot about that. Sorry about that, Stephanie. My bad.," Kazama sincerely apologize for his abrupt action.

"It's okay. Just don't let it happen again please."

"I promise not to do it again. So...should head to malls or is there something particular you want go in the city?"

"Hmmmm... Malls would be great actually. It's been a while since I went there so I don't mind going there."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay then. Let's go to the mall!"

_**(~~~~~~~~)**_

The sun began set down as the people soon left the different places they visited to their home where they can relax and get comfortable to do whatever they do except for the young couple that wants to stay out for a little while as they want to continue on with their moments together. The street lights truned on one by one until the whole city became luminous with elegant lights in different, beautiful colors that lit up in buildings and such. The officer heard a yawn from his girlfriend which her eyelids began to close down little by little. He slightly shook her to get her awake for a while and asked,"Are getting sleepy? I can take you my apartment to let you stay there if you want."

"Hmmm? Oh sorry...I didn't mean to get sleepy on you, Kazama.,"she replied half awake.

"It's okay. I don't mind, I don't mind at all. Before I take you home or which ever you choose, I want to show you something...somewhere private. If that's want to do that is."

"I guess so. Is it going to be quick? I really need my rest for tomorrow afternoon. I'll be working again so I need all the energy I could get from my sleep."

"Of course. It will be quick, I promise."

"Okay, I'll go with you to whatever place you chose."

A smile appeared on his face with happiness and warmth as well Stephanie did the same thing to Kazama before heading into a different direction. After arriving to a park where it was still open for twenty minutes, Kazama guided her to the enormous tree with a couple of cherry blossom were still attached to the branch. The security officer told his girlfriend to stay there and not to fall asleep doing so. He got a rectangular shaped box out of the hole in the tree trunk that was almost far up than Kazama with carefulness and precision of getting it out. He dusted the box before heading where Stephanie was standing with her eyelids almost closed.

"Hey Stephanie, "the teal haired man slightly yet firmly shook Stephanie once and continue talking to her,"I know Christmas is over yesterday and I was going to give it to you on that day but I got sidetracked with my work so I guess it would be a great time to do it now. Here you go, Merry late Christmas."

"For me? Oh Kazama, thank you!," Stephanie unwrapped the her gift, to off the lid and she gasped as she pull out a silver thin necklace with her favorite bird dirnking the nectar out of a her favorite flowers as well.

She want to try it on with her new necklace she was fatigue but her fingers were a little dropy. Kazama helped with her necklace and told her she looked amazing after placing it around her neck. She blushed but with affection instead of embarrassment this time. Before they exited out of the park, she told her boyfriend to close his eyes and hold out his hands because she also has gift for him as well. He did what she asked and felt some weigth on his hands after being placed on them. She told him to open his eyes and when he did, he was surprised by a small yet slightly thin box on his hands that was given by his girlfriend.

"Open it, Kazama, open it!,"the brunette was eagerly waiting for him to open it which he did after the second he got it.

He quickly open the the box and he saw greyish blue leather gloves with similar designs that his old gloves had when he first join the security squad. He got one of them from the box as he began to feel the texture of his present which he examined it carefully and was happy about his gift he got. Stephanie began to explain that she noticed how his gloves began to wore out as well with the purpose of its use and saved all her money to go to the store that sold the exact same thing that Kazama is holding. Before he was about to say something, she hugged him and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips which he did the same to her that caused both of them to kiss each other passionately. The announcement came up in the speakers saying that the park will be closing in four minutes which the passionate kissing became short and decided to this at Kazama's place to sleep for the night.

Kazama placed his on Stephanie's shoulders as well as Stephanie place her arm around his waist and walked towards the exit of the park with heartwarming smiles embedded on their faces. Of course, Stephanie was becoming sleepy again so Kazama told her to get his back and he'll drive her to his apartment to let her lay on the bed with him while cuddling with her and holding her tight while they sleep. Kazama fantasies about this as he walked towards to the brunette's car which he had the keys in his pocket on his coat as he pull it out and unlocked the doors of the car. He opened the passenger side of the car that was next to the driver's seat, truned around and gently placed the sleeping brunette on the seat as well as strapping the seat belt to keep her secure. He closed the door and quickly got to the driver's side while opening the door, getting in and starting the engine. Before driving to his home, he gently touched Stephanie's with his bear knuckles and whispering, "Goodnight my lovely hummingbird~."

He kissed her sweetly on the forehead and drove off with the smile on his face once again but this time with more of his affectionate side.

_**(-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**_)

_**Author's Note: **__Finally finished! It took longer than I expected but it doesn't matter because I already finished this Coffeebreakshipping for melananime! Anyway, this is the last oneshot story for my friends until next December. Maybe even with three new people I will randomly selecte form some websites. Maybe. Also, please criticized my writing skills so I can be better in the future. Good or bad as long they are not insults or rude comments. Thank you for reading this on your time, I appreciate it!_


End file.
